The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DLFMGNM2’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut Chrysanthemum plants with attractive inflorescences, strong flowering stems and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum x morifolium ‘DLFMGNM1’, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘DLFMGNM1’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands on Apr. 25, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings since Apr. 25, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.